


Drabbles

by gregariousGrandeur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, various characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of random drabbles I've written. I'll include any potential warnings ahead of the chapter for screening</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sea Salt

**Author's Note:**

> The warnings for this are: Tentacles, Panic, Vomiting, Bodily fluid, descriptions of nightmares, ptsd. angst
> 
> (Let me know if i miss anything)

There was a time, back when you were a small child, where your mother would take you down to the ocean and the two of you would play in the salty waves for hours on end. Whether you just played on the shore, making sand castles or watching the waves from a beach towel and under an umbrella. You fondly recall the times when your mother would sit with you, reading one of her rather thick tomes, lounging in the shade of the black umbrella she had brought, and you would sit next to her, reading as well. 

But now the sickly smell of salt coming from the waves near you makes you sick.

So it's really no surprise when you wake up with a horrible, sickening headache that the lights of LOLAR do nothing to help with. You sluggishly drag yourself up in bed to slap at the bedside table, downing four of the pain relievers you keep there for just this purpose, and try to sleep once more. 

You can smell the sea salt in the air, and think to yourself that it's about time you replaced the air freshener in your room with some sort of citrus scent that burns your nostrils enough to push away the sickening sea smell that lingers. You'll have to alchemize it when you feel better, so you take a perfume bottle (some sort of strong flowery smell) and spray it all along your sheets and pillows, and then sink down into it.

You could have used the kind that Kanaya liked, the pine and sandalwood with flowers she'd made (another thing you hadn't known about your lover was that she made all of her perfume on her own). But, if you had used Kanaya's favorite scent, you might have started associating it with the sea scent, and even the thought of doing that makes your stomach writhe. 

And so you sink into your pillows and pull the blanket up to your nose, attempting to banish the salt from your nostrils.

You fall into a light, uneasy sleep, the kind that leaves you wondering if you really sleep or not. Your light sleep, thankfully, allows you to sleep without dreams, and that in itself is a blessing. 

You wake up feeling just as tired as you had earlier, and your headache has worsened, which means it will be an excruciatingly long day.

The next few hours are spent downing various pain relievers, lying on the couch with an icepack on your forehead, and just general attempts to relieve the agony that slowly builds within your head, blossoming from the small bud of pain to full blown agony within the few short hours. You message one of the others, you aren't even sure who anymore, and let them know you're sick so to speak.

They respond in an affirmative and tell you it's alright, and that they'll see you tomorrow. 

That alone takes enough energy that you barely remember to lay in the bathtub with one of your many quilts pillowing your head. Kanaya is a wonderful girlfriend, and had thought of this ahead of time, making you quilts and pillows you could ruin and it would be perfectly fine.

The smell of sea salt and tar lingers on the quilt you have placed beneath your head, which is enough to make you gag. Your gagging doesn't stop until you've hit full on puking, and salt water pours from your mouth and you're vaguely aware you're crying as you're sent back into the hell of those few hours you lived but once long ago.

There's hot liquid tar pouring from your mouth, and you scream in pain as you choke on it. The ink pouring from your nose and ears doesn't hurt but it fills you with panic, unlike the painful salt water pouring from your eyes. You're crying and crying as you gag on it, and you shuffle onto your knees and hands and press your forehead to the cold side of the bathtub. 

Tentacles writhe and press around you, curling against your arms and suction cups pull at your skin, leaving behind welts, and you aren't sure whether you'd been crying this hard before. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening pulls you out of your nightmare, and you look up to see Kanaya, who has rushed to your side and is gently rubbing soothing circles along your back as sea water gushes from your mouth, one of the randomly-striking reminders of your grimdark days. 

After what seems like hours, though was likely less than one, the water finally stops, and you brush the back of your hand against your face, which has blood and ink on it, and Kanaya pulls you against her chest gently, starting the water of the shower up as the two of you hold each other under the spray.

You're sobbing like a little girl and Kanaya is shooshing you like a moirail would, but you don't really care because it's so damn comforting that you lose yourself in her for a few minutes.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you are a Grimdark survivor.


	2. Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magic-school-stuck thing. The very first sentence is a prompt my moirail gave me, with the beta kids as the characters involved.

"So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it.”

Your name is John Egbert, and your best friend is a fucking idiot.

"Of course, Dave. That's the best solution you have, is to go scale the fence to the principal's house, just to TP it." Jade says next to you, and you groan.

"Dave this is so stupid!" You groan again, looking at the huge fence of Doctor Scratch's yard, which is ten feet tall, and Dave is going to scale it with a broken arm.

"Only stupid if you get caught fuckerbert." Dave says, while climbing up the fence with one arm, letting himself fall back a bit before latching back onto the fence, grinning at you and the others when you and Jade dart forward to catch him, while Rose looks unamused. She's used to Dave's sheer idiocy by now, and you wonder how she can stand to live with him.

Dave continues on climbing the fence, then gets to the top, where he promptly stops, turns around, and flips you off with both hands, then falls backwards down the fence, which has you and Jade both bolting up the fence and across the other side, where Dave waits for the two of you, on his feet and smiling.

You just barely restrain yourself from punching him in the face, and instead start to shake. 

Rose climbs the fence with ease - a little too much ease - and smiles, a mischievous smile that makes your hair stand on end as she pulls out the Walmart bag that she and Dave had gotten almost a week ago. Which you knew because your dorm room was filled with that awful stench for three days, and you used so much air freshener you could drown a skunk.

Dave eagerly opens the first carton of eggs, and cradles it in one arm, and you have to admit this kinda sparks your prankster's gambit, so you take one of the cartons too, and use your wind magic to float up into the air. 

Dave, from what you can see, is slightly boiling the eggs with his fire, and then chucking the eggs at anywhere he can hit. 

You follow suit, and before you know it you, Jade, and Rose are laughing your asses off while pelting the principal's house with rotten eggs and then covering it with toilet paper. There's a couple of open windows, which you take the opportunity to throw some of the rotten eggs inside, as well as a few shaving cream pies you'd put in your Sylladex Bag for such an occasion. 

You see Rose using one of her various tentacle minions to spray ink on the side of the house, kind of like graffiti, which you find really cool, and Jade is using her teleportation to cover even more sections of the manor in various prank items, among which are copious amounts of shaving cream that you aren't sure where she got it from.

Once you've finished egging Sburb Manor, you're all gathered together, grinning like idiots while taking selfies.

Then the front door opens, Doctor Scratch standing there with fists balled and jaw clenched, which you see in the screen of Jade's phone as she snapchats her brother.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine Jade snap chatting their friends and it's one of those happy selfies saying something like "JUST PRANKED THE PRINCIPAL" and then frantic blurred snapchats as they run away, one line just says "THE TRUE FACE OF PANIC" and it's a video of dave and he has this horrified look on his face as his cast is caught in a tree branch


End file.
